La Luz al Final del Abismo 10: Bajo las Alas de la Seducción
by Yuko Quimeraux
Summary: No todo es lo que aparenta ser ni nada ocurrirá como lo sospechas. -Editado-


**Masashi Kishimoto©**

**~Capitulo Único (SongFic)~**

¡Bienvenidos nuevamente! Reedité 'La Luz al Final del Abismo'.

¡Disfrútenlo! Y no olviden dejarme sus Reviews :')

(ItaxSaku & Lemon)

**Plagio es la copia exacta de una obra, Trabajo Propio es tomar la idea y crear una nueva historia a base de ella. ****¡Gracias!**

.

.

.

.

.

― **La Luz al Final del Abismo 1.0: ****En Alas de la Seducción****. ― **©.

.

.

**by: Yuko Quimeraux©**

.

.

.

¿Cómo puedes ver en mis ojos como puertas abiertas?  
Llevándote hasta mi núcleo donde me he convertido  
en una persona tan insensible  
Sin alma mi espíritu está durmiendo en algún frío lugar  
Hasta que lo encuentras ahí y lo llevas de vuelta a casa.

.

.

.

.

Habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que había recibido órdenes de la base secreta japonesa de donde fue enviada a investigar como espía al narcotráfico de Tokio bajo el mando de la mayor organización de terroristas Akatsuki, a pesar de que muchos desertaron de aquella 'hermandad' como ellos mismos la nombraban aun eran considerados los más poderosos del país y unos de los más influyentes en todo lo relacionado a la comercialización de estupefacientes.

Sakura Haruno, de 21 años, una agente especializada en espionaje fue enviada al centro de operaciones por uno de los desertados que ayudaba como informante a la policía encubierta, ella fue infiltrada y se gano la confianza del líder de la Asociación convirtiéndola en el proceso en nada mas y nada menos que su mano derecha por las cualidades de liderazgo y manejo financiero, no solo eso, también la hizo su 'amante' completando así el circulo de confianza que era el primer paso para poder desbaratar esas corruptas redes y destronar a Uchiha Madara, considerado el Monarca de las 'transacciones' del lugar.

Cuando ya tenía un año en la Organización pretendía retornar a la base una vez que recibiese la orden de parte del superior que en ese entonces era Morino Ibiki, estos le pedían paciencia que pronto lograría su libertad y por supuesto una gran condecoración por haber cumplido estupendamente su labor. Alentada por sus palabras ella soportaba con más ánimo el tener siempre que encargarse de los trabajos sucios y de lo peor, tener que encargarse también de dar 'placer' al amo, por dentro sentía desfallecer cada vez que era presa de aquel repugnante hombre, sus caricias, besos y su cruel manera de poseerla era algo que simplemente la tenia al borde del abatimiento.

Pero pronto dejó de tener contacto con el Comandante, los días venideros a eso se convirtieron en un infierno, incansablemente intentaba comunicarse pero el Jefe comenzaba a sospechar así que ceso en sus intentos para luego darse cuenta de que la habían abandonado a su suerte, tan simple y llano como eso, ya no la necesitaban ¿entonces para que rescatarla? En varias ocasiones había albergado y acariciado el deseo de suicidarse, solo el pensar que no tenia escapatoria al lado de un hombre que solo jugaba con ella y que tarde o temprano se cansaría de poseerla solo hacían que la determinación fuera mas solida.

.

.

Despiértame  
Despiértame por dentro  
No puedo despertar  
Despiértame por dentro  
Sálvame  
Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad  
Despiértame  
Ordena a mi sangre que corra  
No puedo despertar  
Antes de terminar incompleta  
Sálvame  
Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido.  
.

.

Luego de eso, los días se hicieron más largos, más hirientes, más mortíferos. El la poseía mas veces que lo acostumbrado y eso la tenia al limite, quizá lo de arrancarse la vida de tajo no era tan mala idea después de todo.

.

.

Ahora que sé lo que soy sin ti no puedes simplemente dejarme  
Respira en mí y hazme real tráeme a la vida.  
.

.

Las mujeres la miraban con odio y envidia, los hombres en cambio lo hacían con lujuria y deseo, después de todo era la Mujer del Jefe, tan hermosa, tan prohibida, el orgullo del amo Uchiha al exhibirla ante los demás socios en cada reunión era notable, vistiendo con elegantes y finos vestuarios exaltando así sus infartantes curvas, el rostro perfectamente arreglado y luciendo su larga y ligeramente ondulada cabellera de color Rosa pálido la hacían ver simplemente fantástica, siempre sentada al borde del asiento o entre sus piernas demostrando así su domino sobre ella.

En una de las tantas noches en las que iba como 'mascota' con el, porque eso es lo que se consideraba en sus manos, un simple adorno con lo que sentirse con suficiencia, salió de la sala de fiestas, _rota, dañada, _con los ojos insensibles al llanto que exigían ser liberados, sentía que ya no podría continuar con aquella farsa, odiaba a ese hombre, sentía repulsión por Madara. Se acercó lentamente al barandal que daba a la playa y por consiguiente al océano, lo observó por un buen rato, la luna ya se veía nacer desde el horizonte, tan grande, tan llena, tan _lastimera_, mientras ascendía magnifica seguida de millares de estrellas que marcaban su trecho hacia lo más alto del cielo ella veía en ese ascenso derrochadora de una sublime libertad observándola con una dolorosa envidia viendo así el hundimiento de su propia existencia, en cada escalón alcanzado era un sueño roto, en cada hora que duraba aquella hermosa capa nocturna su vida iba perdiendo sentido, en dos años su alma no había podido estar mas cubierta de ignominia y pestífera por las noches en las que moría una y otra vez en manos de aquella hedionda existencia, ya no sabia si estaba viva o _muerta, _su alma dejo el clamor de lado cuando comenzó a tomar conciencia de su nueva situación, dejándose abrazar por la cruda realidad.

En medio de estos recuerdos se echo a reír amargamente en la soledad de la noche luego inhalo todo el aire que sus pulmones podían albergar y empezó a soltarlo lentamente calmando a su mente y recuperando la compostura, bajo lentamente las escaleras y cuando llego a la parte arenosa se quito los zapatos de cuero italiano blancos dejándolos al costado de una maceta que se encontraba a un lado del primer escalón, dando pequeños pasos empezó así una pausada recorrida por la orilla, su delicado vestido de seda blanco danzaba al son del viento al igual que su cabello.

Al llegar a una pequeña parada de balsas en un muelle fue hasta ella mirando la nada que el océano ofrecía, pensó en huir y morir en altamar mejor de inanición que en manos de _el, _desecho la idea en una tenue risa melancólica, tomó asiento en la escalinata de madera meneando los pies que hacían leves contactos con el agua inquieta que por momentos alcanzaba sus piernas por el viento, por primera vez se sentía muy tranquila pero sabia que eso muy pronto acabaría cuando empezaran a buscarla, levanto el volado del vestido vislumbrando ante la luz de luna una diminuta navaja, la desprendió de su envoltura acercándola a su muñeca tembló levemente pero esa vez la cobardía no ganaría sino sus ganas de liberarse del _asco, autocompasión, vergüenza, lastima, _era la hora de_ librarse del dolor._

Cuando arremetió contra su humanidad una mano la cogió fuertemente del codo haciendo que su corazón comenzara a latir con gran ímpetu por lo que parecía significar; _la encontraron._

_._

_._

Despiértame  
Despiértame por dentro  
No puedo despertar  
Despiértame por dentro  
Sálvame  
Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad  
Despiértame  
Ordena a mi sangre que corra  
No puedo despertar  
Antes de terminar incompleta  
Sálvame  
Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido.

.

.

Volteo recelosa encontrándose con una figura masculina que nunca en su vida había visto, el miraba fijamente a sus grandes ojos verdes como leyéndoselos por momentos, desvió la vista.

― ¿Qué crees qué haces? ― Inquirió altanera.

― Evitando que cometieras una tontería, la vida es valiosa. ― Respondió con toda serenidad.

― No lo es para mí, en todo caso, no es asunto tuyo. ― Señalo sin mirarlo.

― Lo noté. ― Musitó mientras se alejaba.

― ¿Quién eres? Nunca te había visto por aquí. ― Preguntó después de que haya avanzado casi medio trecho.

― Por el momento eso no es de relevancia. ― Masculló con voz ronca sin detenerse.

― Cretino ― Susurro la ojiverde.

Al cabo de un buen rato retornó fastidiada por la interrupción, esperaba acabar con su infierno ese día pero aquel intruso se lo había impedido, al llegar a la escalera encontró sus zapatos se los calzó y subió de nuevo al encuentro de Madara, de seguro le esperaría un buen castigo por su ausencia, al llegar jalo de la perilla y se encontró con aquel desconocido nuevamente, abrió los ojos de par en par hacia momentos no había podido visualizarlo por la penumbra del muelle y porque no había querido mirarlo pero esta vez si le clavó la vista, era un hombre no mayor de 25 años, con tez nívea, excelente físico, el cabello de color negro, largo recogido en una coleta baja y unos mechones cayendo a ambos lados de su rostro y terminando la peligrosa combinación unos ojos ónix que la escaneaban con detenimiento, se aclaró la garganta y fue al lado de Madara que la miraba con desaprobación quizá por haberse dado cuenta de su desaparición.

― Querida, El es Uchiha Itachi, mi sobrino, comenzará a trabajar con nosotros una vez que pasé la prueba. ― Dijo tomándola de la cintura pegándola a el.

Sakura se limitó solo a observarlo.

― Es un placer, señorita. ― Dijo haciéndole una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y dedicándole una sonrisa de lobo que la electrizo.

― El placer es mío. ― Respondió cortante mientras se soltaba del agarre del Uchiha.

― Bien. Terminamos con las presentaciones, Sakura, condúcelo a su habitación y procura que se divierta. ― Dijo mientras se retiraba del salón ante la mirada fastidiada de la chica.

Itachi observó a la chica con una muy disimulada diversión, resultaba cómico verla contener el inminente enojo que se cargaba.

― Sígueme ― Exigió la ojiverde mientras abría paso con enfado entre la gente que aun se divertía en la fiesta.

El simplemente la siguió con una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

.

.

Tráeme a la vida.  
He estado viviendo una mentira.  
No hay nada adentro.  
Tráeme a la vida.  
.

.

― Aquí ― Señaló la joven de cabellos rosas a una puerta al final del corredor.

― Gracias. ― Respondió pero al voltear Sakura ya no se encontraba allí.

Caminó hasta el cuarto asignado, lo abrió y se encontró con una suite bastante lujosa de un color amaderado tenuemente iluminada por veladores en dos puntos estratégicos de la alcoba, comenzó a examinarlo en busca de algún tipo de aparato rastreador o micrófonos escondidos, al no hallarlos inmediatamente retiro de su maleta un pequeño móvil.

― Estoy dentro. ¿Cuáles son las instrucciones? ―

.

.

Congelada por dentro sin tu roce, sin tu amor, querido.  
Solo tu eres la vida entre la muerte.  
.

.

Al día siguiente se levantó, había dormido tan cómodamente que quizá no le desagradaba demasiado la calidad del servicio, se deshizo de las mantas y comenzó a desvestirse, buscó unas toallas pero no las encontró más bien vio una yukata colgada en el perchero se lo coloco y en ese instante comenzaban unos golpeteos en la puerta, fue y al abrir encontró a una chica que por el atuendo seria la mucama, ella lo miraba con una palpable curiosidad y un leve sonrojo se notaba en sus mejillas.

― L-La señora me pidió… que le trajera esto…― Dijo pasándole unas toallas limpias.

― Gracias. ― Respondió mientras tomaba el encargo y veía a la joven quedarse mirándolo fijamente.

Ingresó nuevamente a la habitación para luego entrar al baño y darse una ducha, después de ello salió y buscó una muda de ropa para bajar al comedor.

Al llegar se encontró con una mesa exquisitamente preparada, en ella se encontraba Sakura tomando el desayuno.

― Buenos días ― Saludó el mientras tomaba asiento.

― Buenos días ― Respondió tardíamente sin mirarlo levantándose del asiento.

― No pensé que fuera tan grosera, dejándome desayunar solo sin deleitarme con su presencia. ― Comentó en tono sarcástico.

― Ajá. Lo que digas. Sírvete cuanto gustes, al acabar te estaré esperando en el despacho aquí a la vuelta. ― Replicó alejándose.

Itachi tomó pausadamente los alimentos, no tenia ningún apuro en acudir al encuentro de la pelirosa, para ser sincero, le fastidiaba un poco su actitud tan majadera, su tío la estaba malcriando demasiado o no la satisfacía lo suficiente. Sonrió con diversión al pensar en aquello, pero bien recordó a lo que había ido disipo de su rostro cualquier rastro de placer, después de todo, ella era parte de toda esta red que el quería destruir, aunque estuviere mona eso no significaba que la salvaría, ella correría con la misma suerte.

Se levantó dejando todo en orden y con la misma lentitud se dirigió al despacho, abrió la puerta y la encontró observando el exterior por la ventana, se aclaró la garganta y ella ni siquiera volteo, solo se dirigió al escritorio al escucharlo.

― Siéntate ― Exigió.

El pelinegro solo cumplió con la orden.

― Esta noche vendrá una carga, irás a recibirla junto un grupo que te estará esperando en el muelle a las 23:00. En Punto. ― Puntualizó ella.

― ¿De qué es el cargamento? ― Preguntó el.

― Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Tu solo iras en nombre de Madara a recibirlo, nada más ― Farfulló con aire soberbio haciendo que a Itachi le dieran ganas de tomarla del cuello.

― Ya veo. ― Respondió con tono hermético.

― ¿Alguna duda? ― Inquirió la ojiverde.

― Ninguna. ― Contestó cortante.

― Bien. Entonces, aquí te apuntaré la contraseña que darás, sin demoras ni cuestiones. ― Señalo la pelirosa pasándole un retazo de papel con las indicaciones.

El joven la tomo y se levanto sin esperar nada más ante la mirada de Sakura que lo seguía hasta perderse tras la puerta, luego soltó un gran suspiro.

.

.

Toda esta vista  
No puedo creer que no pude ver  
Escondido en la oscuridad  
Pero tu estabas enfrente de mí

Parece que he estado durmiendo por 1000 años  
Tengo que abrir mis ojos a todo.  
.

.

La chica de cabellos rosas subió las escaleras encontrándose frente a la habitación de Itachi, sabia que en esos momentos estaba con Madara recorriendo sus plantíos de estupefacientes a lo largo de la isla así que no había problema, hurgó entre sus pertenencias desconfiada de sus verdaderas intenciones, no le importaba que destruyera al Jefe pero ella también estaba involucrada hasta el cuello así que si algo tramaba debía descubrirlo, continuo su búsqueda sin éxito, hasta que en lo más recóndito de una de sus maletas se encontró con un radiotransmisor como el que solía tener cuando aun era un agente encubierto de la Rama Policial Japonesa.

― _Un… Policía… _― Susurró en sus adentros.

No encontró nada más así que lo dejó todo tal y como estaba, retirándose antes de ser descubierta. Esa noche Madara tenia planeada otra juerga en honor a uno de sus amigos que se venia a pasar vacaciones por la isla, era el momento perfecto.

.

.

Congelada por dentro sin tu roce, sin tu amor, querido.  
Solo tu eres la vida entre la muerte.

.

.

― Sakura, acompaña a Itachi al salón de fiestas, no he visto que se divierta, ayúdalo. ― Sugirió el Jefe ante todos.

― Claro. ¿Vienes? ― Preguntó la ojiverde al ónix.

― No veo problema. ― Respondió arqueando una ceja.

.

.

No me dejes morir aquí  
Debe que haber algo mal  
Tráeme a la vida.

.

.

Sakura caminó un largo rato delante suyo sin proferir una sola palabra, estaba propiamente vestida para la ocasión, tenia el cabello suelto ligeramente ondulado, un suave maquillaje, vestía un ajustado vestido de gamuza roja y unas botas negras que le llegaban a las rodillas con tacos de aguja, sumamente incitante pero prohibida, intrigado por el repentino cambio de tajante animadversión a un _temple cálido_, lo que por supuesto para el solo significaba una cosa, algo ocultaba. Con el mismo aire estoico jaló del brazo de la chica haciendo que volteara de golpe y por primera vez se miraron directamente a los ojos, el vio en ellos un profundo dolor, a una mujer dañada, rota, insensible por fuera pero destrozada por dentro y eso lo impresiono un poco.

― Qué tramas. ― Inquirió clavando los ojos en su pálido rostro.

― ¿De qué hablas? ― Preguntó mientras emprendía la caminata entre la turba.

― Qué es lo que sabes. ― Exigió jalando nuevamente del brazo de Sakura haciendo que ambos rostros estén a centímetros.

― Infiltrado. ― Susurró en sus labios.

Itachi abrió los ojos con sorpresa, esa mujer no hacía más que provocarlo desde que llegó a la Isla, cambió la mirada patidifusa a una impávida apelando nuevamente a su calma, sin duda ella era alguien de cuidado y lo había demostrado descubriéndolo, aún así.

― Eres un agente encubierto. ¿Crees qué no lo descubriría? ― Siseó irónica.

― ¿Cómo? ― Masculló.

― Eso es lo de menos. ― Contestó desviando nuevamente la mirada.

― Tsk. ― Bufó molesto el pelinegro.

Itachi observaba a Sakura adelantarse, sintió que su camuflaje estaría al borde del precipicio si ella abría la boca y cuando estiró la mano para tomarla del brazo ella se giró plantándole un beso con furia corto pero muy excitante al intentar apartarse el la tomo de la cintura apresando nuevamente los carnosos labios entre los suyos.

― ¿Te gustó? ― Preguntó la pelirosa delineándose los labios con la lengua.

― Tal vez ― Respondió el ónix.

― Me alegro. Porque no se repetirá nunca más. ―Finalizó ella dándole la espalda.

Itachi observó por un momento a la ojiverde alejarse, chasqueó la lengua y de un par de zancadas tiro de ella nuevamente aprisionando su cintura con una mano y con la otra sostenía la base de su cráneo mirándola fijamente, Sakura tembló levemente con su roce intentó zafarse pero el ónice se lo impidió, con más fuerza la apretó contra su cuerpo y fue cuando ella sintió aquella virilidad emerger, bajo la cabeza y soltó un gemido ahogado por la sensación, para cuando intentó nuevamente quitárselo de encima el poso sus labios en su cuello dando pequeños besos marcando un camino firme hasta la oreja en donde le propino un mordisco inquietando más a la chica, bajo lentamente al cuello y de allí subió a los labios en donde disfruto el torturarla, obligándola a abrir la boca a la fuerza, Sakura resistió lo humanamente posible a las provocaciones de aquel joven pero se daba cuenta de que no podría aguantarlo un segundo más, nadie notaba aquel pecaminoso acto, no es que importara, todo aquello era pecado y ella sabia que la santidad no iba de la mano con ella entonces suspiro y pidió entre hipidos que la soltara ahí fue cuando el ónix aprovecho para invadir la pequeña boca femenina y juguetear con su inquilina, la joven de cabellos rosas era un manojo de terminaciones nerviosas excitadas, no lo estaba queriendo admitir pero si el continuaba ella perdería el poco autocontrol que le quedaba, no se había sentido rebasada por el deseo jamás pero aquello era demasiado para sus propias fuerzas, poco a poco fue cediendo ante el contacto de Itachi, el presiono con más fuerza su cuerpo en el y el beso iba tornándose mas apasionado, la mecha estaba encendida y nada era capaz de apagarla.

El pelinegro se acercó a la oreja femenina, lo mordisqueó y disfrutaba de los gemidos de la chica que poco a poco aumentaban de volumen, sabía que su contacto estaba haciendo efecto.

― Te dejaron a cargo de mi diversión ¿Vienes? ― Susurró seductoramente.

― ¡Idiota! ¡Por supuesto que no! ― Contestó con la voz entrecortada.

Itachi le dedicó un sonrisa ladina antes de soltarla de su agarre, tomo de la muñeca y se abría paso de entre la turba bulliciosa que se encontraba disfrutando del jolgorio, por momentos pasaba la mirada distraídamente por los contornos del lugar esperando quizá no ser visto por su tío, no obstante, Sakura lo miraba con un evidente sonrojo y su vientre se contraía al pensar en lo que tal vez le deparaba cuando llegase con ese hombre a dondequiera que este la llevara.

― S-Suéltame… Nos pueden ver…― Pedía jalando la mano.

El no contestó, seguían caminando y ella ya vaticinaba el rumbo que quizá tomarían, subieron las escaleras y la escasez de personas se hacía más evidente cuanto más se adentraban a la casa, las luces de los pasillos estaban ya bajo la penumbra y solo era el astro nocturno que se colaba por los ventanales quien iluminaba opacamente el recinto, todo propiciaba para aquello, sacudía su cabeza con energía e intentaba detener su paso pero el volvía a estirarla haciendo que retomara su ritmo, tal vez había hecho mal en revelarle repentinamente que ella conocía su secreto, quizá la mataría o le haría daño, aquellos pensamientos martillaban con dureza su cabeza, pero al llegar al frente a un par de puertas reparo que estas pertenecían a las de su habitación, el las abrió soltándole así la muñeca y entró, Sakura permaneció en la entrada, con suspicacia retrocedió un paso observándolo abrir las contraventanas para luego echarle un vistazo, aquellos dos orbes negros la invitaban a ser presa de aquella lujuria que había degustado momentáneamente con aquel beso, por lo que notaba el no estaba forzándola, con su actitud le daba la opción de ser ella misma quien entrase allí y lo buscara, profirió unas cuantas maldiciones mentales por lo arrogante que eso le parecía, pero su cuerpo poco a poco iba reaccionando a aquel imán, comenzó a sucumbir a la tentación, inhalo todo el aire que sus pulmones podían albergar y lo soltó lentamente, se sentía ridícula dudando de esa manera, ella se creía segura de si misma, desde cuando se había hecho tan cobarde, dio unos cuantos pasos y cerro tras de si las puertas, con total sensualidad colocó una mano en su cintura cambio aquella mirada recelosa por una impávida, le atraía, para que negarlo más, lo deseaba, la estuvo provocando desde que llegó a ese lugar como el 'nuevo' , el moreno sonrió y se acercó con lentitud, la ojiverde vio que ya no podría escapar, había pisado el campo de batalla con los brazos abiertos, había decidido por su cuenta convertirse en una presa consciente, iba al desfiladero a ser inmolada y por alguna razón le causó _placer_, tal vez sea masoquismo o un principio de el, pero cuando ambos labios chocaron ella dejó de ejercer presión hacia su realidad.

Ambas bocas comenzaron una danza lenta, dulce, la Ojiverde deslizo una de las manos por debajo de la camisa negra que el llevaba puesta, con suma delicadeza posó los dedos en esos formados pectorales notando que al joven no le molestaba su tacto, es más, su respiración subía de nivel con cada pasada, no los podía ver, no por ahora, pero imaginaba su forma, con lentitud ayudó al ónix a deshacerse de la prenda superior, el por su parte daba besos ligeros por el cuello, oreja, delineaba la barbilla con la lengua para luego posarse nuevamente en los labios, con una mano bajaba lentamente el cierre de aquel vestido y al dejarlo abierto introdujo una mano acariciando la blanca espalda de la chica arrancándole gemidos que ella intentaba contener, con ambas manos puestas en la espalda la bajo a los glúteos firmes y de allí a sus muslos de donde la levantó con las piernas abiertas depositándola sobre la cama, acariciaba la delicada piel y se abrió pasó a la intimidad de la pelirosa, dio una embestida aun con los pantalones puestos haciendo que la respiración femenina comenzara a agitarse con más celeridad, dio otra embestida con más fuerza y arrancó un ahogado gemido de placer, coloco el codo a un lado de la cabeza de la chica y con la otra la ayudaba a quitarse el ajustado ajuar para dejarla al descubierto solo con la prenda inferior, Sakura notó la mirada ardiente del ónice y cerró los ojos ante la sensación de ser meticulosamente escaneada, sus mejillas ardían incesantemente, en un segundo sintió un dolor punzante pero placentero en el seno derecho, expandió los ojos y a su vista se hallaba el moreno dando sonoros lametones y mordidas a uno de sus pechos, la recostó para mayor comodidad y en medio de los gemidos y sin poder contenerlo se arqueó, clavándole las uñas en los hombros, la boca masculina dejó aquel seno para pasar al otro y las sesiones de dulce tortura reiniciaban con la misma potencia, ella tomo uno de los mechones de pelo del pelinegro y lo jaló con suavidad hacia atrás, el moreno gruñía ante los quejidos de la chica después de dar el mordisco de gracia que hizo que la ojiverde diera un sonoro alarido de placer se posicionó nuevamente encima para besarla, ella deslizo las manos a la cintura del chico desprendiéndolo de las ultimas prendas inferiores quedando absorta por la vista, el tampoco quedó atrás, la despojó de su pequeña prenda para dejarla indefensa ante el, abrió más las piernas colocándose entre ella para luego levantarla y sentarse en la cama con ella sentada sobre sus piernas, la chica tiró un poco de la coleta para comenzar a besarle el cuello, el pelinegro tuvo que dar una sucesión de respiraciones para no perder la razón, gruñía con más frecuencia, Sakura paso la lengua por la manzana de Adán e Itachi jadeó. Con una mano comenzó a acariciar los pechos de la ojiverde, apretándolos, sopesándolos haciendo que ella emitiera fuertes gemidos, luego la sostuvo de la cintura girándola y posicionándola nuevamente sobre la cama, después de varios minutos de excitantes caricias y besos apasionados, Sakura sintió el miembro erecto del moreno rozando su sexo para luego dar una fuerte embestida a la entrepierna femenina y en ese instante supo que ambos estaban listos, besó nuevamente a la joven y en el proceso acariciaba los muslos de pelirosa, ella mordía su labio inferior y apretaba con fuerza las sabanas ante la tensión a punto de desatarse, el joven deslizo con lentitud su miembro dentro de la ojiverde y ella emitió un fuerte gemido doloroso, sus mejillas ardían y su respiración pasó de agitada a muy imperiosa, el moreno comenzó a moverse, se sentía tan bien, el cuerpo femenino era tan estrecho, húmedo y sus quejidos lo incitaban a que continuase, ella por su parte entre la sucesión de alaridos por la dulce fricción tiraba de la coleta masculina no pudiendo así contenerse, clavaba las uñas en la espalda de Itachi cuando los movimientos cambiaron a ser fuertes embestidas, para la chica era imposible reprimir su propia voz, gritaba y se retorcía ante los latigazos de placer, abrió los ojos y vio reflejado en el rostro del ónix el placer y cansancio, notó que ya no podía contenerse más y aprisionó con más fuerza la cintura del chico con sus piernas hasta que se vino dentro de ella y un gemido al unísono, la respiración de ambos volvía a estabilizarse con lentitud, Sakura fue desprendiendo el agarre más por fatiga que por cualquier otra cosa, Itachi acunó el rostro femenino entre sus manos y la besó con tanto fervor que la chica se estremeció debajo suyo, la miró a los ojos por un momento y luego se recostó a su lado, la joven intentó ponerse de pie a pesar de estar agotada pero el se lo impidió rodeándola con un brazo la apego a su cuerpo sintiendo que ella inhalaba y exhalaba el aire aun con dificultad, sonrió complacido.

― No te irás. ―

.

.

Despiértame  
Despiértame por dentro  
No puede despertar  
Despiértame por dentro  
Sálvame  
Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad  
Despiértame  
Ordena a mi sangre que corra  
No puede despertar  
Antes de terminar incompleta  
Sálvame  
Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido.

.

. 

Madara asigno a Sakura como acompañante a recibir el embarco de drogas provenientes de Europa, ella aceptó sin mucho jaleo, lo que le pareció extraño pero cedió.

Camino al muelle Itachi inquirió a la ojiverde, esta le confeso su pasado como agente de la Rama Policial Japonesa ante el asombro de este.

― ¿Te abandonaron? ― Preguntó el.

― ¿No es obvio? Ya llevo dos años aquí. ― Respondió remisa.

― Regresarás conmigo. ― Murmuró el pelinegro.

― Eso es imposible. Si el lo sabe…― Dijo pero fue interrumpida por Itachi.

― No tiene porqué saberlo. La carga jamás llegará, esto es una emboscada. ― Aclaró el con una sonrisa ladina ante el leve sonrojo de Sakura.

― ¿Porqué haces esto? ― Preguntó Sakura.

― Porqué… Deseo liberarte de tu infierno. ― Contestó el observándola con detenimiento.

― ¿Liberarme? Ya estoy condenada. ―

― No lo estás. No si yo puedo impedirlo. ―

― No deberías. Yo ni siquiera soy… Nada. ―

― Ven conmigo. Yo prometo devolverte a la vida. ―

Sakura asintió y volvió a sonreír como hacia mucho tiempo no lo hacia, ya no lo veía como alguien arrogante sino como la llave de su salvación, una puerta a la luz, una salida su eterna oscuridad.

― Está bien ― Asintió.

El sólo sonrió.

― ¿Recuerdas lo del beso? ― Preguntó la ojiverde.

― Sí. ― Respondió el pelinegro con cierto asombro.

― Mentí. ― Susurró besando nuevamente los labios del ónix.

Este correspondió sintiendo por primera vez que aquella misión definitivamente no sólo conllevaba destruir todo a su paso, vio que era posible, salvar a una sola persona de entre todas quienes estaban condenados a morir.

.

.

.

Tráeme a la vida.  
He estado viviendo una mentira.  
No hay nada adentro.

.

.

.

_¡Yuko ON! ;D _

_¿Cómo están mis bellos lectores? No me maten por haber tomado esta sagrada canción de Evanescence, pero me encantó como quedaba con esta historia._

_Antes que nada edité nuevamente la historia, la volví a leer y corregí varias cosas, principalmente el lemmon que aunque decía (Lemmon) allí arriba no existía realmente, me cansé de contenerme, siempre me había chocado la literatura erótica pero imaginé como sería una relación intima entre Itachi y Sakura, y creo que lo logré D: como sea, espero sus comentarios y desde ya muchas gracias :D_

_Los espero en mis siguientes proyectos _

_._

_._

_¿Reviews o Tomatazos para Yuko-san?_

_._

_._

_Yuko Out_

_._

_._


End file.
